Eyezor
Eyezor is a minor antagonist and Anacondrai Cultist in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is an acting general in Chen's army and oversees the transportation of goods from the Noodle Factory to Chen's Noodle House. History The Invitation On the day before the Tournament of Elements began, Eyezor was in New Ninjago City and observed Kai defeat Kruncha at the Yang Slither Pits finals. That night, he staged a robbery of Chen's Noodle House with two thugs while the Ninja were there. As intended, the Ninja intervened and Eyezor lured them out into the back alley where they had set up Chen's invitation to the Ttournament. At midnight of the following evening, Eyezor and his thugs boarded Chen's ferry with the Elemental Masters and patrolled the boat with Clouse during the voyage to Chen's island. Only One Can Remain When the ferry arrived at Chen's Island, Eyezor guarded the main hall of the palace during the opening ceremony. That night after Karlof was eliminated, Eyezor lead a group of cultists to the Anacondrai Temple. During the ceremony, he and Zugu dragged the defeated Master of Metal before Chen, who used the Staff of Elements to remove his elemental power. They then hauled Karlof off to be put to work in the Noodle Factory. Versus Eyezor observed all four Tournaments of the second round. Ninja Roll Eyezor and a few other thugs used the ferry to returned New Ninjago City with the latest batch of supplies for the Noodle House. The delivery went uninterrupted and the thugs returned to the island on the ferry, unaware that there were one too many noodle trucks. Spy for a Spy The next day, a loud guitar solo began emanating from somewhere on the island and Eyezor was ordered to discover the source. Investigating the waterwall, they found the D.B. Express inside the small cave, with Dareth inside jamming out. When Dareth attempted to escape in the D.B. X, Eyezor pursued him in a Condrai Crusher, and managed to capture the Brown Ninja. Spellbound Eyezor helped Clouse capture the Elemental Masters during the next round of the Tournament. The Forgotten Element While inspecting the outer defenses, Eyezor discovers Krait sleeping on duty and promptly puts a stop to it. He then notices Kapau and Chope talking and orders them to be silent. The Day of the Dragon Eyezor and Zugu repaired the one Blade-Copter they could get their hands on, though they attempted to capture Skylor when she escaped their hideout. The two generals pursued in Condrai Crushers, though both crashed when they rammed into one driven by Kai. They were captured by Nya and taken back to the docks were they were tied up with the other cultists. When the cultists, along with Eyezor, were transformed into Anacondrai however, they were able to break free of their bonds and leave the island in the other blade-copters to head to Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All Eyezor and Zugu reported to Chen that the Ninja have arrived in New Ninjago City, much to Chen's dismay as the spell had begun to wear off. The Corridor of Elders While crossing through Echo Canyons, Eyezor helped carry the Roto Jet. He was later banished to the Cursed Realm by the Anacondrai Generals. Abilities Personality Trivia * Eyezor is a minor antagonist in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. Appearing during an Anacondrai Cultist wave, Eyezor wields an Anacondrai Blade which he uses he parry attacks. He, in both his human and Anacondrai forms, are also playable characters in the game. * His name could be a reference to his missing eye. * He is the first character to have a mohawk. * Eyezor is referred to as "Silvereye" in both Shadow of Ronin and LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. Appearances *70746 Condrai Copter Attack *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Invitation" **"Only One Can Remain" **"Versus" **"Ninja Roll" **"Spy for a Spy" **"Spellbound" **"The Forgotten Element" **"The Day of the Dragon" **"The Greatest Fear of All" **"The Corridor of Elders" *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' Gallery Eyezor.png|Eyezor's minifigure Eyezor1.png Eyezor3.png|Fighting Cole Eyezor4.png Eyezor5.png|During a noodle delivery Eyezor7.png|Capturing Paleman Eyezor8.png|Yelling at a sleeping Krait Eyezor9.png Eyezor10.png CCEyezor.png|Driving a condrai crusher Group41.png|During the ceremony Silvereye1.png|As an Anacondrai Silvereye.jpg TEyezor.png|In Tournament (Human) TSilvereye.png|In Tournament(As Silvereye) SoREyezor.png|In Shadow of Ronin Category:Villains Category:Anacondrai Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Generals Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased